Finding Out
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Lassiter witnesses something that may change everything. Shules 3


**A/N- I know I still need to update my WIP, but we were discussing the way we wanted Lassie to find out about Shawn and Jules over on the usanetwork forum. I've had this idea for months but that inspired me to finally write it. I wrote it on my iPod Touch, but I don't think there are that many mistakes.**

**I really hope you like it :]**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Lassiter stormed out of Chief Vick's and slammed a stack of files down onto his desk. Lassiter sank down in his chair an let out an exasperated sigh. Thanks to Spencer he know had more paperwork to fill out than ever.

He didn't know why Karen had insisted on hiring the idiot psychic for their latest case. They had already figured out who the murderer was, but Shawn had been hired to find where he was hiding. Lassiter had begged Karen to give him more time to find him, but she wouldn't listen.

Lassiter looked from the stack of files to the blank paperwork still waiting to be filled out. Why did Spencer have to get himself involved in a fight with a murderer who had a knife? Lassiter thought.

He grabbed a pen and the nearest sheet of paper to begin on the report just as Shawn exited the Chief's office. He could tell by the sheepish look on Shawn's face that he hadn't really recovered from the blood loss from the knife wound from earlier.

Lassiter stood and began to follow Shawn, planning on telling him exactly what he would do to him if he ever did something that stupid again. He stopped in his tracks though when Juliet stalked over to Shawn and proceeded to drag Shawn into the nearest interrogation room. Lassiter knew he shouldn't, but he followed them into the observation room overlooking the interrogation room. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his partner yelling at the moron.

What he saw instead made his jaw drop.

Instead of screaming like Lassiter thought she would, Juliet pulled Shawn into a desperate kiss. It only lasted a second before she pulled her lips away from his and buried her face in his chest.

Shawn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her further into his embrace as he felt the tears soaking into his shirt. He kissed the crown of her head repeatedly before releasing his death grip on her. He cupped her cheek in his palm and gently lifted her face so he could look in her eyes. They were red-rimmed and tear-filled, but Shawn couldn't have been more relieved. He softly smiled before gently kissing her. He knew he owed her an explanation for his actions, but he couldn't help but be thankful that they were both okay.

Shawn pulled away quickly and reached up to brush the remaining tears off of her cheeks.

Juliet smiled up at him for a moment until a look of anger and confusion presented itself. She immediately ripped herself from Shawn's arms and shouted, "What were you thinking? That had to be the dumbest thing I've ever seen anyone do!"

"Jules-" Shawn tried to say, but she refused to let him continue.

"Do you know how close that knife came to your heart?" Juliet said much more quietly. "I couldn't breathe as I watched the knife rip into your chest. I know it was a shallow cut, and you only needed a few stitches, but it could have been so much worse." Juliet took a few steps towards Shawn as she spoke. When she was directly in front of him, she whispered, "Please, Shawn, promise me you will never do that again."

Shawn looked down at her with a sad smile on his face. He slightly shook his head as he spoke. " I can't do that Jules."

Juliet stared at Shawn with an incredulous expression.

"The man was going to pull the knife on you, Jules. Your back was turned, and I saw him as I was coming around the back of the house. He was walking up behind you, so I did the only thing I knew would protect you. I grabbed him from behind, an while he was trying to get loose by flailing around, he cut me. And I would do it again if I had to." Shawn watched Juliet's eyes brim with tears as the realization of what he had actually done dawned on her. Shawn reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, revealing the gauze covering his stitches. "I love you, Jules, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented." Shawn lifted Juliet's hand to rest lightly over the bandage. "This- this cut is nothing compared to what would have happened if I didn't stop him." Shawn began to play with the curls resting lightly on her shoulders. "So no, Jules, I will not promise you that. What I will promise you though, is that I will always be there for you to love you and protect you. Nothing will ever change that."

Juliet grinned through the tears clouding her vision. "Well, I guess I can live with that," Juliet spoke, her voice soft. "And if you didn't already know, I love you too."

Shawn returned her grin before closing the distance between them. This kiss was much more passionate and deep than the previous ones. Juliet pried her lips from Shawn's before it could go any further though.

"Come on, Shawn," Juliet said once she caught her breath. She buttoned up Shawn's shirt to hide the bandage again. "I might just be able to convince the chief to let me leave early. You will obviously need someone to monitor you so you won't rip your stitches out," she smirked.

"Oh, yes," Shawn retorted, giving her a final chaste kiss, "I will definitely be in need of a nurse. Maybe we can even get you a costume to wear."

Juliet's answering glare was enough to stop him.

"Or not. Maybe we will just watch The Breakfast Club and cuddle on the couch," Shawn quickly decided.

Juliet chuckled and gave Shawn a lingering kiss before walking out the door.

Shawn followed a minute later, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

Lassiter stood in the observation room, slackjawed. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

Part of him wanted to run into the Chief's office and report everything, so he would be rid of the pain in the butt psychic for good. The only thing stopping him was the look on his partner's face. She looked so happy with the moron, that Lassiter couldn't bring himself to ruin that.

She was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend, and he really did want her to be happy.

He just didn't know why she had to pick Spencer. Out of all of the available men, his partner had to choose the one he despised most.

As he thought back to what he had just witnessed, he realized maybe he was wrong about Shawn. Yes, he was an immature idiot, but if he was willing to risk his life for Juliet, then maybe he should cut him some slack; not much, but a little. At least she found someone who actually cared about her.

Lassiter left the interrogation room with a slightly different opinion of Shawn Spencer.

He knew though if he ever had to see them kiss again, he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions.

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
